I Don't Even Know Your Name
by BlackHeartNeko9
Summary: Isabella has been running from a vampire for 3 months, when he finally catches her. After some lemony goodness and his explanations, she asks him his name. Crap summary, but oh well. XD
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Even Know Your Name**

**(a/n) Filled with Lemony goodness i give you these one-shot thing. Be kind. ive never done a story like this that was not evil. so please review.**

He came from the darkness, striding confidently, his aura pulsing and almost alive. I watched him from the motel window, frozen in a state of fear as his face turned up towards me. My heart heart lurched as his eyes glowed crimson. He grinned a slow and cocky grin, showing his pearly whites. I shivered. Even in the dim lighting casted off by the street lamps, he was beautiful. His coppery hair, his pale skin and his high cheekbones. His lips were perfect and his nose straight. And underneath his thin black t-shirt, it was obvious that he was well sculptured and toned.

I swallowed painfully and stepped away from the window. It was too late to run. He had found me. Even though I knew it was foolish to run from him, but despite his warning, I ran as fast as I could. His warning that he would never let me go. He would hunt me till he had me. And now he was here. After three months of running, he had finally found me. I ran to the door of the motel room, grabbed my ready packed bag and hastily unlocked and opened the door, wanting to give myself one last chance of freedom.

I abruptly halted, my breath trapped in my lungs. He stood there, in his frozen beauty, blocking my way. Panicking, I tried to slam the door shut but his large, white hand stopped it easily. Pushing the door open, he entered, and shut the door behind him. I backed away, feeling more and more like a trapped animal. "Enough of your games, Isabella. You know there is no point in making this harder for yourself." His voice was soft, like velvet, and it sent a shiver down my spine, igniting my buried desire for him. I swallowed again, backing up until I was flushed up against the wall.

In a blink of an eye, he moved till he was in front of me, his arms either side of my head. He towered over me, his crimson eyes never leaving my face. I breathed him in and I remembered _how _good he actually smelled. He stepped closer to me, his arms dropping to my waist, digging his nails into my hips, almost painfully. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and breathed deeply, his cold breath causing me to shiver in desire. I could feel him smirk against my skin before he planted small kisses along my shoulder blade and up my neck.. I groaned at how good he felt. My hands, on their own accord, reached up and traced his sculptured chest through the t-shirt. Cursing my self for being weak against his charm, I gritted my teeth and tried to move away from him. He growled in warning. One hand locked around my wrists and he lifted my arms above my head. Then he moved his leg so that it was in between my legs and pressing against my core. I bit my lip, trying to bite back the moan that was wanting to burst free of my lips.

He smirked again before lowering his head to mine and kissed the corner of my mouth. His scent clouded all thoughts of escape and all I could feel was the burning ache between my legs. His lips moved till they covered mine. He coaxed an answer from me, our lips moving in sync. I groaned as his tongue swirled against my bottom lip, wanting entry, in which I gladly gave. Our tongues battled for dominance, in which he quickly won. I struggled to get my hands free, wanting them to be tangled in his hair. He growled again, the sound vibrating through his chest.

With each moment that past, my body became tighter and hotter. My blood felt like like molten lava as it moved lower down my body. I whimpered, wanting some ease from the pressure. My hips bucked against his leg as I tried to move closer to him, wanting to _feel _him against me. His leg was gone, as well as his hand. But his lips never left mine as we fell onto the bed. His hands roamed down my body before he tore the clothes from my body. My body was heating up fast, I felt like I was on fire.

His weight was gone off me for a moment before he returned, completely bare. "Do you know, how long I have waited for you, Isabella? How long I have waited to be inside you? How long I've burned?" His voice was rough from his desire. His hand moved over my body, following my curves until he came to the triangle of tight, dark curls at the junction between my legs. His finger tips teased my nether lips causing me to whimper in need. He smirked before pushing his long fingers into my feminine channel of molten heat. I gasped from the sensation as his fingers pumped in and out of me. "God, you're so _tight_." He hissed through his teeth. My back arched as his thumb rubbed my clit vigorously. "uh uh. Hmm. More. Please!" I begged him. He smirked again before moving down my body. Spreading my legs wider, he looked up at me before latching onto my bundle of nerves, sucking and licking my sex. He groaned, sending vibrations through my body. My hands clutched onto his hair, pulling him closer to me as his tongue probed deeper and deeper, sending me higher and higher before falling over the edge.

I screamed out as I climaxed, my body shaking as he sucked up every last bit. I was panting heavily, stars blurring my vision. "Don't think I'm finished with you just yet, Isabella." My vision came back to me and I looked at him with hooded eyes. I wanted more of him. I wanted to feel him inside of me. He kissed me again, his tongue twirling with mine and I could taste my juices in his mouth.

He leaned on his elbows, taking most of his weight off of me. I looked down between our bodies, to see his large cock. My eyes widened at the size of him. No way was he going to be able to fit inside of me. No way. I started to panic. But he kissed away my protest, pushing himself inside of me. I gasped, pulling away from the kiss, as untold pleasure caused me to arch my back and throw my head back. He kissed and sucked at my neck, as he pulled his body out of mine before pushing back in.

I clung to him, digging my nails into his rock hard back, unable to leave marks. His arms wrapped tightly round my body pulling me closer to him. My body was covered in a sheen of perspiration, as he pounded into my body. He grunted as pounded me harder and faster. Again and again he hit the magic spot causing me to scream out from the pleasure.

All too soon, my body exploded into fragments as my orgasm, which was quickly followed by his, blew me apart. He collapsed on top of me and I welcomed his weight. My heart was beating furiously and my breathing was irregular. He ran his nose along my collarbone, causing me to shiver. "You're amazing. Your taste, your skin. I could just devour you." I tried to find my voice, to reply to his comments, but I couldn't get enough oxygen into my body.

My breasts brushed against his chest as my chest rose with each needed breath. He groaned. "I want you again." He kissed his way up to my lips and kissed me gently. It was so gentle, I was unable to stop the tears from falling. Why did this monster have to be so gentle with me? I can't hate him! He pulled back from me, his red eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong? Have I hurt you?" I shook my head at him before trying to move away but he held me in place.

"Don't run from me. Please. My heart couldn't take it if you ran from me again." My heart missed a beat. I looked into his eyes before speaking. "Why me? Why have you come for me?" He smiled slightly, the action warming his eyes. "Ever since I saw you, I had to know you. I was so protective of you. So possessive. I knew you were meant for me. Can't you feel it? How perfect we fit together." He held my hand in his, as if to prove a point. "We are meant to be together, Isabella. Say you'll be with me. You can learn to love me. Please." My heart broke at his expression. He looked like a lost child, wanting to feel wanted.

"I don't even know your name." He smiled, his eyes warming brighter than before.

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen."


	2. Authors Note! Please Read!

Dear Readers,

To those who have enjoyed this fan-fiction, I would like to say thank you. So,

**THANKYOU!!!!**

Hehe lol. Sorry I'm hyper as I write this in school. ^^

To answer those who have asked if there will be more, no. there is no more to this story.

**However****!!!**

I am writing a fan-fiction that is very similar to this plot, and is not a one-shot. There will be many chapters. So be happy. XD

Sadly, I'm still trying to think of a name for this fan-fiction, so you will just have to look out for either a New Story Email from the site or I may put another note up on this story, saying more on my new story.

Once again, thank you to those who have: - added this FF to their Fav list, added me to their Fav authors and took the time to review the story to tell me what you think of it.

Yours

BlackHeartNeko9

XxX

P.S. If you have any questions or anything like that, please PM me or find me on Facebook. Just put in my penname, minus the 9. ^^


End file.
